ragnorfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Violetofen4
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ragnor Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Become Ragnorian page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Zaffie (Talk) 23:48, January 7, 2012 Vi, don't forget to read the rules. I've noticed you've been posting your siggie, and forgetting to (ext.). Just make sure you remember, okay? Also, this is more an RPG than an RP. Things like being attacked by gremlins can't be decided by you, only by the game. :D I know it's a hard style to get used to, but you'll work it out. [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 00:27, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Vi, PLEASE check your talk page messages, AND the rules. Do not post your siggie in any comments or RP anywhere at all. It just makes work for me since I have to go through your comments and delete the siggies. So please stop posting your siggie. [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 21:49, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Yo, Vi, please remember the rules. Your character can not appear in West Tyman without leaving Feathering Fields. Thanks. [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 23:19, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Vi, this is your last warning. I am deleting your comments in West Tyman River, because your character has not left Feathering Fields. If you ignore this message too, and I see you breaking the rules again, I will ban you from Ragnor Wiki for a month and delete your character. Thanks. [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 23:19, February 8, 2012 (UTC) New System Hey, Vi. I just wanted to let you know that I'm trying out a new system in Ragnor - to make sure I manage to reply to everyone as often as I can, and people don't have to be kept waiting as much. If you look at Violet's page, you will see that in her main info is a new sentence telling you where she is currently. Now, I'm going to ask you to update that section for me. You don't have to update it everytime you just walk through a page, but everytime you stop to talk to someone on a page, if you update that section I will get there faster. Likewise, everytime you finish RPing for a day, just update that section before you leave. Thanks so much! Feel free to message me if you have any questions! [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 22:23, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: I Can't Remember Your Heading... xD Hey, Vi. Long time no see! While I love that you'd like to see Ragnor more active, and that you miss RPing here (gave me the warm fuzzies :D) I really can't give it to you - sorry! It's my baby and I love it. BUT, I miss it too, so what say we make a sort of partnership? If you advertise it around, since I know you're a pro at that, I'll try and keep the activity up. I'd also be willing to take your suggestions and incorporate them if you have any good ideas (I'm sure you do) and let you help out in terms of replying to people as shopkeepers etc. I'm reluctant to give ANYONE rights just yet, but after a while, if things go well (between us and in terms of activity on the wiki) I'm sure I'll think about it more seriously. So does that sound like a good compromise to you? I'll be sure to credit you for any ideas which are yours. [[User:Zaffie|'She's Armed... ']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' He's Dangerous']][http://questheroes.wikia.com/wiki/The_Questers_Wiki '''CASKETT FOREVER!!!'] 09:24, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Goblin's Copse already has a few secrets... most of the places in Ragnor are already planned out in extensive detail. It's really the islands (and the possibility of discovering more islands) which hold the pets etc. Most of the pets are just real animals (ones which you wouldn't see walking down the street, that is) but I do like the idea of having some weird ones in there somewhere. Two-headed snakes would be a good one. :D [[User:Zaffie|'She's Armed... ']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' He's Dangerous']][http://questheroes.wikia.com/wiki/The_Questers_Wiki '''CASKETT FOREVER!!!'] 22:20, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Restarting Ragnor! Hi Vi Just letting you know that Ragnor is being restarted! However this means that inactive characters need to be cleaned out. Your character has been placed as a Candidate for Deletion and will be deleted permanently on the 6th of January 2013 unless you message me between now and then and tell me you want to keep your character. Alternatively, you can message me and tell me to delete your character and make yourself a new one. Sincerely, Zaffie Yup, that's fine. :D Bam goes the dirt, she's gone! Make your new charrie whenever. [[User:Zaffie|'She's Armed... ']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' He's Dangerous']][http://questheroes.wikia.com/wiki/The_Questers_Wiki '''CASKETT FOREVER!!!'] 07:47, December 23, 2012 (UTC)